


End of the Date

by Acaranna



Series: Scott and Stiles - For Cal [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott went on a date. Everyone knows how a good date ends ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).



> Well, my second little piece. I'm a bit surprised at myself for managing to stay this short.

"So," Scott started and stopped again. There was no sign of the confident Alpha wolf he had become over the last couple of months. Instead he was back to being the awkward teenager that Stiles had known since childhood and ... yeah, loved.

He swallowed dryly when the revelation hit him square and without warning. He loved this idiot. His childhood friend. The first person who ever talked to him. Who shared his food and toys with him. Who always stayed at his side. Even if Scott could be a bit naive sometimes, it was another thing that had become almost endearing to Stiles. After everything they went through in the last months, Scott could still see the good in people. He still hoped that people could be saved.

Stiles wasn't sure if he was more jaded than his best friend, his boyfriend - and wasn't that a scary thought? He had a boyfriend now. Or probably. Maybe they should talk about terms? Would Scott even want to be called his boyfriend? Would people even care? Most of their classmates already thought they were a couple. Even though Scott had dated Allison for a while.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Scott's voice, shy and uncertain - so complete unlike him - pulled Stiles away from his internal rant. When he looked up again he found himself staring at his best friend, who was staring at the tips of his shoes, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. A soft blush laid over his cheeks and in that moment it was okay.

It was okay, not to know what to call Scott. It was okay to ignore their classmates and whatever they would say. The only thing that was important was what they felt for each other.

"I had fun, like always, dude," Stiles grinned and moved in to pat Scott on the shoulder. "I had so much fun that I can forgive you for not bringing me a bouquet of games as a present."

The gentle tease finally broke the awkward tension in Scott's body and he threw his head back to laugh. Stiles would never admit it, not even under duress, but Scott's laughter was one of his favourite things to hear. He would give everything to make sure that his boyfriend could be this carefree, without having to fear that it wouldn't last.

It was almost instinctive to reach out and place one hand on Scott's cheek before leaning in. The last thing he saw was the giddy light that shone in the wolf's brown eyes.

The first thing he felt was the bump of a nose into his own.

"Ow," he mumbled, rearing back. Scott went cross-eyed as he stared at the tip of his nose before returning his gaze to Stiles. He snuffled twice before grinning and reaching out with both hands.

Stiles felt his heart speed up when the strong hands landed on his neck. They could break him so easily and yet they were so gentle. His own hands found their way onto Scott's waist, partly to hold himself still, partly to keep Scott from running away.

"Let's try again," Scott grinned, leaning in.

And this time it was perfect.

 


End file.
